Kurt 10
by Glasol
Summary: About a boy named Kurt who gets the Fusimatrix and uses it to fight crime. He later gets the Divinematrix and several other Omnitrixes
1. And Then There Was Kurt 10

Kurt was walking home and suddenly a red bolt of lightning hit his wristwatch. The watch was then transformed into the Fusimatrix and he was turned into a young version of Albedo.

Kurt: Whoa! What happened? I look different, and so does my watch.

Paradox and Azmuth appeared before Kurt.

Azmuth: We will take you home and explain this to your family, but you must give the new Omnitrix to George.

Kurt: Deal.

Kurt, Azmuth, and Paradox teleported to Kurt's house. Paradox and Azmuth went to explain Kurt's form to his family while Kurt gave the Omnitrix to George.

George: Cool! I challenge you to a battle.

Kurt and George both transformed.

George: Diamondhead!

Kurt: Cannongrade!

Cannongrade rolled into ball form, and rolled at Diamondhead. Diamondhead jumped, and stopped Cannongrade with a crystal wall. Cannongrade rolled out of ball form and shot his eye-beam at Diamondhead, transforming him back. Cannongrade then transformed back to Kurt.

Kurt: I guess I am better than you.

Kurt and George's mom walked over.

Mom: Azmuth explaned everything.

THE END


	2. Reality Check

Kurt was sitting at a picnic table, trying to unlock Master Control. Instead, he unlocked Muttfreak

Muttfreak: Muttfreak! What a cool new alien.

Ultimate Kevin 11 flew down and smashed the picnic table

Ultimate Kevin 11: Give me the Fusimatrix!

Muttfreak: You want it? You'll have to beat me first.

Ultimate Kevin 11: Gladly.

Muttfreak and Ultimate Kevin 11 charged each other. Muttfreak bit his leg, and he eletricuted Muttfreak with Brainstorm's lightning. Muttfreak collapsed.

Muttfreak: *groan*

Ultimate Kevin 11: I told you I would win!

Muttfreak: I'm not done yet!

Muttfreak slapped the Fusimatrix on his chest, turning him into Dimondarms.

Dimondarms: Dimondarms! Now you'll feel the pain.

Dimondarms turned his into sledgehammers and smashed all four into Ultimate Kevin 11's head, knocking him out. The Fusimatrix timed out, turning Dimondarms back to Kurt.

Kurt: You couldn't beat me no matter what alien I used.

Fusimatrix: Incoming transmission from Ben

Ben: Animo has a peice of my Ultrimatrix. Get over here to help me defeat him. George is already here.

Kurt: I'll be right there.

Kurt transformed into XLRNRG and raced off to Ben and George. Meanwhile Ultimate Kevin 11 flew away.

THE END


	3. Animo's Ultimate Ray

Kurt as XLRNRG raced to meet Ben, George, and Gwen.

XLRNRG: Where is Animo?

Ben: In that building. I'm not transforming if I don't have to. I don't want to fuse aliens again.

Gwen: Stop whining. The last one wasn't so bad.

Ben: I'm not whining!

Gwen: I sense something. Two frog mutants inbound!

Two frog mutants appeared on the roof of the building and used their tongues to grab Gwen and bring her to Animo.

George: We have to save her.

XLRNRG: Ya think?

Ben: Lets go!

George slapped his Snackatrix and Ben slapped Omnimatrix, George turning into Tri-horn and Ben turning into Muttvine. The Fusimatrix scanned Muttausor.

Fusimatrix: New DNA scanned and unlocked.

Kurt then timed out.

Kurt: Oh man! Not now!

The top of the building opened and revealed the Ultimate ray. The two mutants carrying Gwen arrived. Ultimate Kevin 11 flew down in front of Kurt.

Ultimate Kevin 11: I will destroy you! This time for good!

Animo: I think I will test my Ultimate ray on the mutant first.

Animo started the ray and shot it at Ultimate Kevin 11. Kurt tried to push him out of the way, but wasn't strong enough. The blast hit Ultimate Kevin 11, turning him into Prime Kevin. Some of the energy went into Kurt, unlocking a few transformations. It also changed Kurt's DNA to 3/4 Human and 1/4 Benwolf. Kurt also fell asleep.

Prime Kevin: You tried to help me, Kurt, so I will help you.  
>Prime Kevin smashed Animo's Ultimate ray, and threw Animo and the Ultrimatrix faceplate to Muttausor. Muttausor put the faceplate on the Ultimatrix symbol, just as it timed out. Prime Kevin then freed Gwen from the frog mutants. He then flew in front of Kurt, just as he was waking up.<p>

Prime Kevin: Whenever you need me, connect this plumber badge which I got from my father.

Kurt: Okay.

Gwen and Ben walked home while Kurt transformed into XLRNRG, grabbed George, and ran home. Meanwhile, Animo was put in prison.

THE END


	4. Eve 10

Eve standing with the Superpowermatrix in front of George.

Eve: I built it out of spare parts. Now we can beat Kurt in a fight

George: Yeah!

Kurt then walked up to them.

Kurt: You actually belive that?

Eve and George: Yeah!

Eve slapped her Superpowermatrix, George slapped his Snackatrix, and Kurt slapped his Fusimatrix.

Eve: Superstrength!

George: Heatblast!

Kurt: Terrahazard! You can't win!

Heatblast: You belive that?

Terrahazard: Yes.

Terrahazard blew so much air that it blew out all of Heatblast's flames and caused him to turn back to George. Eve, however, punched him in the face. Terrahazard then grabbed Eve's arms and spun like if he was blowing air. He then let go of Eve, who was so dizzy that she collapsed. Terrahazard then transformed back to Kurt.

Kurt: Told yea you can't beat me.

THE END


End file.
